Today's self propelled agricultural equipment is a complex mix of leading edge, state of the art designs, and proven engineering methods. Self-propelled windrowing traction units which MacDon builds are no exception. They must provide maximum flexibility in a wide range of crops with a wide range of header options. To accommodate and provide the necessary resources for an ever increasing line of headers and their options, there must be a multitude of windrower system functions all packed in to the framework of the windrower. At the same time, all these systems; electrical, HVAC and hydraulics, to name just a few, must be away from the flow of crop, must not be cramped, and must be safely accessible and as user friendly as possible.
One aspect of the design requires the provision of suitable platform or platforms fro operator access into the cab. Most manufacturers of combine harvesters utilize a simple “swing-away” ladder and/or walkway arrangement, but the purpose of those designs is to allow the ladder to clear a width restriction to prevent ladder damage. They provide no further functionality.
Tractors for self propelled units such as swathers and sprayers have a wide frame defined by two side rails with one or more cross members which support the ground wheels. The frame rails are mounted high on large wheels to allow crop clearance. A cab is generally located at the front with the engine carried on the same frame rails spaced longitudinally is located at the rear. The cab often has two side doors. A suitable platform and ladder arrangement is commonly mounted on each side attached to the frame alongside the cab to allow the operator to climb into place.